


I Know You Better Than That

by Desparado



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22869868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desparado/pseuds/Desparado
Summary: Steve has dropped you from a mission and your pissed. Rather than ask nicely, you go all guns blazing to find out more.Based on the below prompt by @write-it-motherfuckers (tumblr)Person A: “I cannot put into words, just how much I want to stab him, right now.”Person B: “……You could always draw a diagram.”
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 40





	I Know You Better Than That

**Author's Note:**

> Characters: Steve x reader ; Tony Stark  
> Warnings: Swearing, that's it really

Angry was an understatement. You had been on a mission with Steve and Sam in which you got slightly injured from an explosion. Just a twisted ankle and a deep graze, nothing more. But during the debrief Steve had recommended you be signed off-duty for 4 weeks for recovery, to which Director Fury agreed without even consulting you. Now you would be missing out on a huge operation which would uncover a huge faction of Hydra agents in South America. Furious just wasn’t enough.  
“What a dick!” You shouted as you span on a chair in Tony’s workshop, aggressively squeezing the stress ball he had given you. “I don’t understand his fucking problem! I barely got scratched and he’s benching me? I cannot put into words just how much I want to stab him right now.”  
“…You could always draw a diagram.” Tony shouted from behind one of his iron suits, grabbing a wrench from his side table. You stopped spinning and looked at him, the silence causing him to lean out from his seated position and look at you. “It’s not funny Tony,” You began, using your good leg to wheel yourself to where he was, pulling the chair up next to him. “Steve knew how much I wanted to be there for that mission. I thought we understood each other but clearly, I was wrong.”  
“You were injured.” Tony stated, pointing to the ankle cast then the bandage wrapped around your thigh.  
“Yeah but it’s like the equivalent of a papercut for me!” You stood up to prove you could stand on your injured leg. “See? My ankle will be fine in a day and my graze in a week- plenty of time before the Brazil operation!” Tony nodded at your statement, continuing to look at his work. Tony was being rather defeatist and you could tell something was up. “Tony?” You stretched out the sound of his name in an accusatory tone. He tried to continue working but gave up, putting his tools down and turning to you. His eyebrows were raised in mock innocence and he didn’t respond. “What do you know?” You asked, staring at his face for hints of emotion. He looked at the floor and shook his head.   
“Nothing.” He replied as he picked up a cloth and cleaned oil off his hands.  
“Anthony Edward Stark you fucking liar.” You hissed as you crossed your arms and continued to stare at him, daring him to lie again. Tony sighed deeply and rubbed his mouth before standing up in front of you. “Now don’t react too quickly, but -“  
“But what?” You interrupted, the blood pumping fast in your veins.  
“Well… Steve never planned on you going on that mission.” He said quietly. You stopped to think for a moment. After news about the intel, Steve was keeping his distance and avoiding your questions about the information- something he has never done before. Instead you walked in on the ends of secret conversations with other avengers members which they all strongly denied. “Son of a bitch…” You mumbled as you turned and walked away, hobbling slightly from your injury; Tony calling after you and cursing himself before picking up his mobile.

By the time you made it to Steve’s room, the door was already open and he was leaning against the doorframe. “Y/n-“  
“Save it Steve.” You snapped, pointing at him, hand shaking from adrenaline. “When were you gonna tell me huh? At what point did you already decide I wasn’t good enough for the mission?”  
“It wasn’t like that, y/n.” He replied, stepping aside encouraging you to enter the room. You complied but continued your verbal assault as he closed the door.  
“Of course it wasn’t. No you just pick agents on whether you like them or not, ignoring whether they actually have the skills or the background. I mean it’s not like I have any deep inside knowledge from my days as one of them-“ You stopped speaking as a thought interrupted you. Steve had been silent the whole time, listening to you carefully, not sure where you were going with this. “Oh.” You said quietly. Glancing over at Steve, looking for any body language to confirm your suspicions. “That’s why isn’t it? You think I’m gonna go back to them.”  
Steve swiftly replied, “No it certainly is not y/n. I am well aware of your commitment to the team and I trust you completely-“  
“But you don’t.” Your eyes were welling up and you had to clench your fists to maintain control. “You think I’m a double agent, that I’m gonna turn on you and betray the whole team.” Your leg was burning but not as much as your chest right now. Fighting back tears was taking all of your energy. Steve moved closer to you, voice low, “I don’t think that at all. You are an incredible asset to our team and I fought hard to get Ross to allow you on board.” You couldn’t respond, only look up to him with furrowed brows. He carried on. “Amongst the intel about the faction in Brazil, there was also an unconfirmed rumour that they had information on you. Our source suggested this information was detailed and recent. Fury and I took that as a risk to your life; Secretary Ross took that as meaning they were using you as a double agent.” Steve was only a breath away from you now. His hands lightly touched your arms, something you didn’t even realise you had missed. He continued, “We managed to convince Ross you weren’t one of them, but he wouldn’t authorise having you on the team. I had been trying to find a way to tell you all week. And when you got injured in Romania, I knew it was the only excuse that could spare you. I should have told you the truth and I’m sorry.” He kissed your forehead and pulled you in for a hug. You felt his remorse and knew he was being sincere. No longer feeling the need to cry, you wrapped your arms around his waist and hugged him back. This level of intimacy wasn’t uncommon for you both, but this time it felt different. It was meaningful, conveying more emotion between you than any late-night confessional you previously shared. It was welcomed too- his strong hold made you feel secure, the faded scent of his cologne flashed memories of you both at the Stark Industries charity dinner, slow dancing together in the middle of the floor. You felt much calmer now and regretful for your ‘less than tactful’ reaction. You should have listened to Tony.  
“I’m sorry.” You mumble into his shoulder. Steve gave you one last squeeze then pulled away to look at you.  
“Why?”  
“Because I should have just come and asked you rather than losing my shit and making accusations. I know you better than that. I’m sorry.” He smiled at your apology and sighed.  
“And I’m sorry for not coming to you. I assumed you didn’t need the whole story when it was what you deserved. I shouldn’t have tried to keep the information from you thinking you would never find out. I know you better than that.” He smiled again and you couldn’t help but do the same. For a few moments of silence you both just looked at one another, eyes flickering to different facial features, each of you taking in the close proximity of the other.

You were interrupted by F.R.I.D.A.Y requesting Steve’s presence at Fury’s office and yours in the communal kitchen where Nat had asked for you. Brought back to reality, you both pulled away from the intense hug, apologising. You walked with Steve to the door, he let you walk out first then you both stood in the corridor. “Thank you for telling me the truth Steve.” You smiled at him.  
“Thank you for handling the situation so calmly.” He joked, causing you to look down in mild embarrassment.  
“Yeah… calm is not quite my forte.”  
“I wouldn’t have you any other way.” He replied, looking into your eyes before kissing your forehead once more then walking down the corridor towards the Operations Wing. You watched him for a moment then headed to the elevator. Touching your forehead lightly before shaking yourself and stepping inside.


End file.
